Truth Behind Carrots
by Bexxums
Summary: SportaRobbie What are Robbie and Sportacus REALLY thinking and doing in the Dr Rottenstein Episode? Why does Robbie REALLY want to kick Sportacus out of town? Ulterior motives! The truth revealed.


Written: Night before the last day of school. Goodbye childhood.

Note: Best if viewed while watching the episode, since it's supposed to follow it precisely while revealing what's really going on in the episode. It's so cute.. 

Sportacus giggled softly to himself. He tossed the watermelon into the air and quickly landed on it, one handed. Then he kicked it up and caught it in mid-air while doing a split. Spinning it like a basketball made him grin. _Fruit can be so fun.._ He smiled, splitting it into four perfectly symmetrical pieces. Who would he share them with? He thought about Robbie Rotten for a moment. Though he doubted he would take it, offering was always good! Maybe the kids would like it. Sportacus smiled as he bit into a piece. _Mhm.. Now that's a good way to start a day._

---

"Sounds like somebody needs help!" Cried Sportacus as his crystal went off. The soft mewl of a kitten was heard in the near distance. Robbie, hidden behind the low wall, grimaced. _That annoying wild beast!_

"I've got to go. See you later guys!" The, not villain, but simple rotten guy who's just misunderstood, grumbled to himself. Sportacus was leaving to save the beast. And.. The brats were putting together piles of vegetables. Disgusting! As Sportacus flipped overhead he looked up, watching the shorter man soar effortlessly and gracefully launch into a series of flips. "How does he go that?!" Robbie's eyes wandered on his backside as he flipped away. "Ugh!" Sportakook.

Robbie grumbled, listening to the kids chatter. _Stupid Sportakook!_ He silently growled, _Always running off to save every stupid thing…_ The children's countdown brought him back to reality. "Wait! No! Don't do it!"

"Hey Robbie.." Said Ziggy, he and the others watching as Robbie jumped over the wall and made his way to Ziggy. Stephanie eyed him with mistrust. Robbie Rotten was up to no good!

"Don't you 'hey' me!" He growled. "So, what was…" It was a fight to spit the word out, "Sportakook doing here?"

"Hehe," Ziggy laughed, painfully unaware of Stephanie's hard gaze. "He was just showing us the secret to his strength."

_His secret?!? How he becomes so annoyingly strong!_ Robbie gasped, rubbing his hands together, "Really!? The secret? What is it?"

"It's.. this!" Ziggy said, proudly displaying the disgusting orange abomination. Robbie glanced around, "A box?"

"No, it's this! It's a vegetable." Ziggy beamed. Robbie just scowled. _A lousy vegetable?!_

As Ziggy rambled on about his plans for the future and eating all those… It was too disgusting to think of! Robbie waved his hands at the stupid boy, trying to tune him out. In the end he provided to be too loud and Robbie had to stop him. He shouted, "What a terrible idea!"

Reaching into the box he dared touch one of the nasty creations.

From the tree where Sportacus currently had his hand petting the no longer stuck cat, he had a perfect view of the scene. He smiled at Robbie, proud he'd at least touch a vegetable. As the taller man began to strut away he shook his head at the classic scene. _Robbie Rotten.._

---

"Where will it end?" Cried Robbie in his lair, hands thrown to the heavens. He'd strung up that.. Disgrace to mankind and was examining it. He'd get those things out of Lazy town and Sportacus would be forced to leave and… His dream would come true.

"It's like some weird sickness!" He cried at the thought of kids eating the vegetables and becoming so noisily active. _Sickness…_

---

Robbie left his underground lair, going back to where the kids were planting. He began to toss the fake sickness spots all about. It wouldn't take too long to convince those idiotic children they were ill!

"Spots! My lollypops are sick!"

Music to his ears.

After watching them scream and worry he popped up at the best moment. How did these dumb children not realize it was him? Well, he wasn't going to knock a good thing. He made a few fake tests and explained the disease to them. Spotty-Vegititus..

---

"Someones in trouble!" Cried Sportacus in his heroic voice. He raced across the airship in a series of flips. "Ladder!"

Once finding himself upon the ground he flipped over toward the kids, stopping. Robbie was in a doctors outfit? He frowned at the odd stickers the kids were wearing all over themselves and hid behind a tree. Sometimes a good hero doesn't just run in. "Hero's have plans too," He smiled sweetly.

"Good question!" Robbie cried, "To find the root of the problem we must look to the running and the jumping."

Sportacus felt his lips tug ever upward at his rival's antics to get the children to understand. They had no idea what he was asking. It just made him smile a little more. And Stephanie's answer was so sweet! Sportacus beamed.

"Oh!" Cried Pixel. "Robbie Rotten moves a lot. That's only when he's sneaking around."

Robbie grinned, leering at them, "Isn't that the good looking guy?"

Sportacus had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the kids. They all shook their heads! Stephanie looked like she just smelled a mountain of garbage. _Poor Robbie.._

"Yeah.. In a bad-boy sort of way." He tried to cover and retain dignity. Sportacus shook his head with a mild laugh forming and a huge smile well in place. _Robbie you are a bad-boy.. Sort of._

---

Sportacus jumped over as the mayor made an announcement. He watched Robbie, frowning. This wasn't very good, everyone would avoid him now! He didn't want to lose his friends and the town he protected.. Sometimes Robbie made him so mad. From the stage Robbie gave him a wink when everyone was busy gasping and moaning at the news, spreading his arm over the land dramatically. Sportacus looked him straight in the eyes and shook his head a little. _No, Robbie.._

Sportacus looked down as Stephanie walked over. "I'm sorry, Sportacus.. Is it true you're never gonna come back to Lazytown again?"

_The mayor makes the rules and he says I can't, so even though Robbie is playing a trick I'll have to go…_ Sportacus sighed, "Well, if the mayor thinks this is good for Lazytown I guess we should listen to him."

"But can you really get sick from eating vegetables?"

"I've never heard of that," He answered honestly.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know.." Sportacus had an _idea_ of Robbie's angle, but he wasn't exactly sure. He had some thoughts, but they all had flaws in them. He needed more time.

---

Back in the airship Sportacus paced, "Eat junk food? Do nothing? Something is really wrong in Lazytown.. Paper." Three pieces, blue of course, floated into his waiting hand. He wrote quickly to three of the kids. The three most likely to help. Robbie's plan wouldn't work. It didn't seem to have the same aim as all the others.. Did Robbie really want him out of Lazytown?

He folded the paper into planes while doing jumping jacks. That just made the folding all the funner, and better for his body, too! Attaching the pieces to bowling balls he sent them all off to the three kids. _I hope this works.._

---

"Ah, no more running around.. Because there's no more vegetables in Lazy town!" Robbie laughed. All the vegetables were wrapped in yellow tape, and Sportacus wouldn't break the law by walking over such a lawful thing. The only vegetables were here.. In his lair! Sportacus would have to come see HIM to get them! His lair was far enough to be considered out-of-town, which was good for the law-abiding blue elf. And he would be weak from not having any of that sportakook candy! Robbie tossed the carrot over his shoulder. Oh, yes, Sportacus would be coming..

"And they can't get anymore.." He pulled a tray of junk food to him. He imagined Sportacus walking past the billboard, slipping down the tunnel.. "It's not like they come from the air… Come from the air!" He gasped, throwing his food up. "The air! Sportakook's airship! He always keeps his healthy things there! I must find a way to go up there."

Getting him out of Lazytown was one thing, that was already done. Now he wouldn't be saving those brats all the time. Getting him to come to Robbie's lair was another thing entirely. Sportacus had to be desperate for that.. Sports candy! And if he had it in his airship.. He wouldn't need Robbie. The misunderstood rotten genius sprung into action. He'd make the elf need him.

---

"Down!" Cried Sportacus, slipping onto the platform. "Ladder!" He climbed downward and raced off. Sure the mayor said he wasn't allowed.. He made a hurt puppy face at realizing he wasn't doing what the mayor asked.. But they needed his help! If he didn't go down, then he couldn't help!

"Sportacus! Sportacus!" Ziggy ran toward him, grinning so happily at him. It was smiles like that which made him appreciate being a slightly-above-average hero.

"That nosy do-gooder.." Robbie glanced at the scene, disgusted. Sportacus was in Lazytown again! He was breaking the law, probably trying to get Lazytown active again. He had to stop him.

He still had on part of his doctors uniform. It was a dead giveaway that it was him who'd tricked the residents, but.. he'd forgotten it was there. The antihero snuck to the ladder and poked it, looking upward. It seemed harmless and simple enough. He began to climb. Not so simple.. The stupid ladder was a pain to climb, it kept moving! _How does Sportakook do it?_ He climbed onto the platform and was lifted up into the airship as Sportacus cried out from below.

"I did it.. I'm in the airship." Robbie was looking at a bright white room. It was simple, empty and so white. This was where Sportakook lived? "Hm, nice place." Ah, sarcasm. "Hello?" It even echoed! How could Sportacus stand living in such a place? It was like a hospital. He had to laugh, "Kind of empty. Now.. Where does he keep them?" He swung on the pole and stomped forward. A metal contraption came down from the ceiling, startling him. Like all his moves he fell down with an over dramatic scream. He shakily stood and stamped on the circular white light again. Up it went. "That was easy."

More stomping on lights lead to all sorts of trouble. _How does Sportakook survive this crazy place?_ Anger bubbling over rational thought he began to turn one of the objects had popped up by his thrashing around. A few turns and.. The airship began to wobble back and forth.

---

Meanwhile Sportacus was having trouble down on the ground. Holding the huge airship was a heavy feat, no matter how much sports candy he'd eaten! Hopefully with all the kids helping he could have the time to go up and fix what was going on. His eyes traveled upward and he saw Robbie. What was he doing in his airship?

Ziggy was busy getting the kids so he had a moment alone. _Robbie went up to my airship.. To see me? But he knows I won't leave Lazytown in trouble.. I won't leave Lazytown._ Realization hit. _Robbie wanted me to have to stay with him! He doesn't live exactly in Lazytown, but he's near enough that I could keep an eye on everything… Oh, Robbie._ He sighed, a little annoyed, watching as Robbie flailed up above on the platform.

Just then the kids returned. As they held the ladder for him he ascended upward. Quickly he came to the ladder, and Robbie.

"Ah.. Who's there?" Robbie sounded fearful.

"Sportakiss.." Sportacus noted the way he spoke. Not 'cus' but 'kiss'. It had a different sound.. He was trying to be.. Cute? So he wouldn't be in trouble?

"Robbie Rotten!" He said, pretending surprise. The airship above jerked, nearly knocking them both down. The hero knew he had to hurry.

"Are you gonna help me?" Robbie cried. "Wahh!" Sportacus nearly bumped him downward. Internally the 'villian' grimaced.

"Rope!" Cried the hero, making his heart fall. Sportacus hadn't addressed him properly once! He began wrapping Robbie in flimsy rope, making the taller man's heart race. "What are you doing?!"

"It's okay."

"I'm to young to fall."

"No, it's okay!" Sportacus cried, pushing Robbie away. The tall man cried out as he felt himself flying downward. Then he jerked, and slowed down. In moments he was back on the ground. Safe… Well, save for the pesty brats yelling his name and sounding all surprised it had been him all along. Who else?

He stomped home, angry. His plan had failed. Sportacus was back in Lazytown, active as ever. Now he was even more of a hero. Worse yet, Sportacus had just.. Just thrown him from his ship like it was no problem. He growled, knowing that at the moment Sportacus was dancing with those kids. Celebrating the victory over the villian. He was no villian! Just.. Just a simple rotten guy who was just misunderstood. Why couldn't Sportacus take a blasted hint!

Once he'd stomped to the billboard he zoomed down the tunnel and sank into his fluffy orange chair. "Ah!" He cried out, sitting on something.. How did that carrot end up back in his chair? _Didn't I throw the thing over my shoulder?_ Disgusted he threw it, but the crazy vegetable seemed possessed! For some reason it zoomed all around the room. It zipped to the tunnel, and for a moment Robbie felt relief. Then it shot back out and he'd barely had the time to grab a trash can and hold it up for protection.

He gasped, looking at it. The carrot had broken through metal! This was no ordinary carrot. Robbie looked up, looking over at the tunnel. A mischievously smiling blue elf poked out of it. Now he knew where the carrot came from.

Robbie had wanted to get Sportacus to his lair, permanantly, but this would have to do.

Author: Ah, SportaRobbie has to be the best.. Should I do some more of these types of fanfics? Taking episodes and mixing them with ulterior movies? Just let me know, because I see oh so many hints at a Sportacus and Robbie relationship in every episode. Maybe I'm just a little insane.. Please review, I'll love you if you do!


End file.
